Waluigi Time
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Will Waluigi actually have Daisy as HIS girlfriend! Find out in this story! I also would like to thank for all the reviews in this series so far. Everybody likes this series and at least one person always wants me to continue. :D So, again, I hope you like and I will post the next story for the next reviewer.


Daisy's point of view: I was going to Luigi's house so I could hang with him, but then Waluigi came in front of me.

"Ugh, what do YOU want."

"Eeh, I want to tell you this: Mario was sick so Luigi went to save Peach. Luigi got a kiss from Peach."

"Yah, so? A girl would kiss anyone who rescued her."

"Eeh, no. After Luigi saved Peach, they went out, hugged, and kissed more. I even heard they're boyfriend and girlfriend now!"

"No, no, this isn't true!"

"Eeh, oh, but this is. I saw." Waluigi showed an actually photo of Luigi and Peach kissing on the lips together.

I didn't know what to believe! That photo proves everything! I started to cry.

"Eeh, oh, I am so sorry. I'll hang out with you all day, if that'll make you feel better."

"*sniff*You know what, I would love to spend a day with you, Waluigi." I'm angry and sad at Luigi now. I never want to see his face again!

Luigi's point of view: I'm worried. Daisy is never late for a date. I go outside and see Waluigi with Daisy! Th-they were holding hands!

"Ooh, it's you! Get out of here, heart breaker!" yelled Daisy.

"What?!"

"Eeh, yeah! You've done to much to Daisy! Leave her alone!"

"What?!" Daisy and Waluigi walked away. What?! Later, I heard there was another ball at Mushroom Kingdom. I called Daisy, but she didn't pick up. I went to the ball and saw Daisy and Waluigi dancing away! What is going on here?!

Finally, I went up to Daisy and Waluigi.

"What is going on here?!" I asked.

"What's going here is a new relationship, like what you did!" Before I could say what, Daisy kissed Waluigi. M-my life i-is over.

I go back home and cry for about a week. Then, Mario asked why was I sad. I told him the nonsense Daisy was saying. Mario understood. He said that Waluigi tricked Daisy into thinking I was cheating on her. I would never cheat on Daisy! She would know that! Anyway, the next time I see Daisy, I say

"Daisy, I would never cheat on you! I know Peach isn't right for me! YOU'RE right for me!"

"Yeah right, you just say that so you can get me back. Well we're over, Luigi!"

"Golf, baseball, adventures, kidnapping, tea party. After all of that, you think I cheated on you." Daisy let go of Waluigi and looked at me. She looked at the ground.

"Eeh, but Daisy, remember the real photo."

"Daisy!" I cried.

"Eeh, Daisy!"

"Um-" then, Bowser swooped Daisy and Waluigi up from a net. He took them away, laughing.

"Daisy!" I yelled. About ten adventures later, I was at Bowser's castle.

"Luigi? I thought you were in your cage." said Bowser.

"Eeh, I'm Waluigi!"

"I kidnapped the wrong guy. I guess I'm bad at kidnapping guys."

"Why did you kidnap them?" I asked.

"I wanted to be evil and end your relationship."

"Ugh, why does everyone want Daisy and I to break up?!"

"Eeh, because I love her."

"I just wanted to be evil. I would've kidnapped Mario and Peach, but honestly, I love their 'ship. Yeah! Go Meach!"

"Well, I'm gonna have to mess you up good." I started fighting Bowser, but I'm too much of a wimp.

I decided maybe Waluigi can help me, just this once. I free Waluigi with Bowser's fire.

"Waluigi, can you help me just this once?" Waluigi looked at Daisy and then said

"Eeh, fine!" Waluigi and I both fought Bowser until Bowser was defeated. We set Daisy free.

"Thank you, my heros." Daisy kissed Waluigi and I both on the forehead.

"So, who are you going to choose? Me or Waluigi?"

"Um-"

"Daisy! There you are!" Peach came into Bowser's castle.

"Peach! What are you doing here?" asked Daisy.

"I'm here to tell you that I never ever went out with Luigi before. My hero/boyfriend will always be Mario."

"But, what about the real picture?" Daisy looked at Waluigi. Waluigi sighed and said

"Eeh, the picture's a phony. I'm sorry, princess. It's just...I'm so lonely!" Tears started running down Waluigi's face.

"Well, I think that there is a girl for you somewhere in this world. You just have to look, and make sure she doesn't have a boyfriend yet."

"Eeh, thank you Daisy." Waluigi kissed Daisy's hand and went away. That sort of pissed me off, but I'm just glad everything is back to normal!

The End


End file.
